¿De qué hablamos cuando hablamos de amor?
by Dvadcat09
Summary: Skarlet no sabía cómo llamarle a los sentimientos que tenía hacia Ermac, pero cuando lo descubrió, nuevas interrogantes le surgieron. /One Shot o drabble, según quieran llamarle/ Ermac x Skarlet.


**Hola, espero les guste este one shot, viñeta o drabble, como quieran verlo n.n, sentí curiosidad por la pareja de Ermac x Skarlet, así que quise escribir esto. El título lo saqué de un cuento de Raymond Carver,y sólo lo desarrollé en este pequeño fic, porque ni siquiera he leído ese cuento xD pronto lo haré :3 en fin, disfrútenlo y si dejan reviews, pues mejor :D**

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad :'c **

**Ahora sí, comencemos:**

En su desesperación por tener guerreros formidables y sobre todo, de confianza, Shao Kahn tuvo una idea. Para esto, llamó a uno de sus servidores más fieles: Shang Tsung, el emperador ordenó la creación de un guerrero eficaz y leal. El hechicero utilizó sus habilidades, juntó las almas de los hombres que murieron en las constantes guerras, para crear a un ser.

Así fue como exitosamente nació Ermac, un eficaz ninja de ojos verdes con poderes telequinésicos, Shao Kahn quedó satisfecho con esa creación.

….

Pero el emperador no tardó en darse cuenta de que no era suficiente. Necesitaba más.

Sangre. Claro, así como juntaron las almas de los caídos para armar a un hombre, en esta ocasión Shao Kahn vió conveniente realizar lo mismo, pero esta vez utilizando la sangre de las víctimas, y ahora necesitaba una mujer, una mujer que además de ser dueña de una significativa belleza, fuera brutal, una asesina despiadada.

La nombraron Skarlet, sería la nueva fiel secuaz de Shao Kahn.

...

Los dos eran creaciones destinadas a servir al emperador. Él era un conjunto de almas, y ella un conjunto de sangre. Ambos sin voluntad, sin sentimientos.

¿Podía ser eso posible?, ¿realmente carecían de sentimientos?

Cada vez que Skarlet miraba al ninja de ojos verdes, cuando ejecutaban juntos una misión, o por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca, podía jurar que sentía algo, aunque era imposible de describir. Poseían tantas cosas en común, pero esas mismas cosas los separaban. ¿Cómo se le llamaría a esa emoción, a esa sensación tan complicada? Ella recordó en alguna ocasión que Mileena mencionó en tono de burla una palabra totalmente extraña, era algo como "amor", pero Skarlet no entendió su significado. Prefirió preguntárselo, aquello le había causado mucha curiosidad.

Cierta tarde, el emperador Shao Kahn se encontraba hablando con Kano, parecía ser que el Black Dragon tenía interesantes propuestas para él, que le ayudarían en la conquista del reino que ahora tenía en la mira: Earthrealm.

Sin embargo, Skarlet no reparó mucho en ello, así que buscó a Mileena, la encontró afilando y limpiando sus sais. "Infantil, como siempre". Pensó la chica de sangre.

―Mileena, tengo algo que decirte.

―De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho, necesito entrenar.

―No será demasiado, lo que sucede es que…el otro día, cuando estabas con "tu padre", le dijiste algo en tono burlón, mencionaste que Kitana tenía sentimientos fuertes por ese Shaolín, Liu Kang, y que era "amor".

―Sí, lo recuerdo, patético, ¿no crees?―Dijo la mujer de rosa.

―No lo sé, ¿qué significa "amor"?, ¿puedes decírmelo?

―Claro, se trata sólo de un estúpido sentimiento que los humanos suelen tener, es algo así como "querer", pero más fuerte.

―¿Y qué implica?, ¿de qué hablamos cuando hablamos de amor?―Cuestionó la kunoichi muy intrigada.

―Pues, de desear estar con una persona para siempre, anhelar también su felicidad, en fin, son cosas de débiles, eso del amor no ayuda para anda en nuestro caso, nos vuelve vulnerables y nos desconcentra de nuestros objetivos, ya ves lo que pasó con Kitana, ¿pero por qué la pregunta?

―No, por nada, en fin, te dejo, continúa con tus asuntos.

Skarlet se retiró pensando en lo que Mileena le había dicho. Durante varias horas reflexionó todo, sí, ahora sabía qué era lo que sentía por aquel ninja rojo, se trataba de algo llamado "amor". Comprendió también que esa emoción no aparece de la noche a la mañana, sino que más bien en forma gradual, ahora le quedaban otras incertidumbres, ¿el amor podría crecer conforme pasara el tiempo?, ¿Ermac también sentiría lo mismo por ella?, ¿sería capaz de vivir así, sin poner en peligro la vida de ambos?, ¿o llegaría un momento en el que el amor se haría tan fuerte que no importaría ya nada? No sabía cómo responder eso, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era que cuando se habla de amor, se habla de algo complejo, de algo que quizás nadie aún haya podido describir con exactitud, entonces, ¿de qué hablamos cuando hablamos de amor?

**Fin.**


End file.
